Searching For Paradise
by briagabrielle
Summary: A short little fic, about Nick and Vash. Beware: It is a slash fic! Nick has to kill Vash, but he loves him and his thoughts interefere. It's a fluffy little thing in Nick's POV. Please Read and Review!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, except the concept. If M/M SLASH makes you uncomfortable, then _stay away!_ However, if it doesn't: Enjoy! (and R/R!)

* * *

"Any last words, Vash the Stampede?" I ask, smiling triumphantly. _At last..._

"Are you sure that you want to do this to me, Nick?" Vash asked, his voice still soothing and calm, but his emerald eyes showed his panic and fear.

"Yeah, kid. I am," I said, trying to reassure myself._ Did I really want to do this?_ I pressed the gun closer to his temple, just for emphasis. _And for extra reassurance..._

Vash looked up at me, his startling green eyes pleading, and I felt my cold heart melting. _Dear Lord, I really was a big softie._

I had finally gotten Vash the Stampede exactly where I wanted him. He was sitting, his knees tucked under him, on the ground in front of me, his hands folded in his lap, as I held one of my many firearms to his head. Now was the time to do what Knives and Legato pushed me to do.

_That is, if I could just pull the damn trigger..._

Vash smiled, as though he sense my hesitation, and slowly stood up, my gun never leaving the side of his head. He grabbed my hand and I sucked in my breath. I was a mess and I really needed to get this done.

Vash didn't move my shaking hand from his temple, but instead, steadied it. "Well, since you're going to shoot me, try not to be so nervous. I would really appreciate it if you didn't shoot the wrong spot."

I was surprised. _How could this kid remain so calm when he was about to die? _I took a deep breath._ Get your shit together, Wolfwood!_ I had to do this! Except..._damn it._

I made the mistake of looking into those green eyes of his and saw that they were filled to the brim with tears._ Shit._

I couldn't do this. Not while he was crying!

I threw the gun on the desk that was next to us, but between us, and slumped down, defeated in the chair behind me.

Vash was staring at the gun and chuckled just as a prefect tear began the smooth glide down his cheek before it died on his lips._ God, I wish I was that tear._

"Whew," he sighed. "That's a relief."

I smiled meekly, thinking about the real reason why I stopped myself. What was I doing?_ I'm a man of God for Christ's sake!_

...Although, _I'm not a very good one. Forgive me Father for I have sinned and here I go again._

Vash stooped down to become eye level and stared at me. "Why did you stop yourself, Nick?"

I looked him in the eye. "What? Did you want me to kill you, kid?"

"Well, no! But, I'm curious as to what changed your mind."

"Did it ever cross your mind that mabe, if you weren't always so damn curious, disaster wouldn't follow you around?" Vash blew a raspberry and I chuckled. "Hey! It's just a thought!"

He patted my back and I looked at him, sighing. He looked so good. He had tiny bags under his eyes (none of us had a good night's sleep for days), his long red coat was a little tattered, but he had a smile on his face and his eyes were still twinkling bright.

I couldn't resist it any longer.

I leaned in and lightly kissed Vash's lips, although it was more like a gentle brush. Vash closed his eyes and leaned in, even more, his tongue brushing across my bottom lip, his way of kissing me back.

The feeling was..._undescribable! _It wasn't full of lust, like the kiss I had shared with Millie had been, but it didn't need to be. Just this soft, gentle kiss was enough to make me light-headed and had my heart beating madly. This kiss held hope.

When we pulled apart (_for air_) a few moments later, Vash rested his forehead against my own, his green eyes glinting, and there was a smile on his face. "Nicholas D. Wolfwood! You didn't just spare my life in hopes of getting in my pants, did you? Because, if you did, I'm not some sort of slut!"

I snorted. "Don't give yourself so much credit." He pouted and I laughed before adding, in a small whisper, "I love you, kid."

He smiled. "Proof that I am irresistable to both men and women alike."

I lightly and playfully smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't ruin the moment, you needle-noggin!"

Vash laughed and then, grew serious as he stared into my blue eyes. Just when he looked at me, I lost it all. He began to gently stroke my black hair. "I love you, too, Nick."

I smiled and hugged him. "There's a paradise for us out there, kid. We just have to find it first."

Vash nodded in agreement and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around him and began to gently sway him to and fro.Within a few moments time, he began snoring softly. _I _knew_ that he looked tired. Poor kid, always did tire out fast._ I chuckled softly and shook my head._ What a needle-noggin!_

I smiled fondly and began stroking his spiky blonde hair. _But he's my needle-noggin._ It was about time that Vash the Stampede realized that I, Nicholas D. Wolfwood was his match. I had waited for him to get that through his head for so long now. It felt good to have something finally happen.

_We'll find our paradise someday, kid. I promise._

* * *

**A/N:** If you have sen the series or at least a certain episode and actually know the episode names (like yesterday was Alternative, tomorrow's will be Sin, the first one was the $60,000,000,000 Man, etc.) you _should_ get the paradise thing. However, if you don't and feel out of the loop, Trigun comes on **[adult swim]** (11:00pm-2:00am and repeats 2:00am-4:00am cartoon network) on Saturdays at 1:30am EASTERN STANDARD TIME, right after _Cowboy Bebop_ (another great show) I wrote this on June 24th, 2004 while watching the episode _Paradise_. Be gently with the reviews! This is my first _Trigun_ fic (so my first attempt at a Nick/Vash slash...haha that rhymed! -clears throat- anyway) and only my second attempt at male/male slash in general, actually slash in general, so please be gentle. I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU -points- YES YOU THINK! I hope you all like it. I'd like some constructive critisim. **_R/R!_** Later 


End file.
